Masamune
Asakura Yohkyo (麻倉葉虚, Asakura Yōkyo) is a fictional character in the manga series Shaman King. He is the head of Branch Asakura Family. Appearance Yohkyo's physical appearance bears resemblance to Onmyōji Asakura Hao, wearing a traditional clothing similar to Hao. He is almost always seen covering his face with his hand. Personality He sees himself as a Yorishiro, an object capable of attracting spirits.Shaman King Manga - Flowers Chapter 3 He is also very arrogant, and wants to bring back the glory of the Asakura family in honor to the Shaman King Hao. Abilities and Powers Shamanic Spells * Ko-Oni Strike '(小鬼ストライク, ''Shou Oni Sutoraiku) This is one of the Asakura clan's onmyôji magic. With this magic, an onmyôji can summon shikigami -- familiar spirits -- from leaves or bits of paper to do their bidding. They are useful, from household chores to assassinations. Yoh never truly mastered shikigami ''magic but displayed the capacity to use it at age 10, under tutelage of his grandfather, Asakura Yohmei. At best, he could only invoke three ''shikigami from the leaves. Overall, however, this is a minuscule technique compared to Yoh's more advanced shaman magic. * '''Over Soul (オーバーソウル, Obasouru) Initially, Yoh learns how to create the magical Oversoul indirectly during his battle with the Shaman Fight officiant, Silva. By integrating Amidamaru's spirit with that of his sword,'' Harusame'', and subsequently, the heirloom antiquity, the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi, Yoh forges the ethereal Oversoul. This shamanic technique quickly becomes Yoh's quintessential mode of shamanic combat and his most versatile tool. * Chō Senji Ryakketsu - Mikazuki no Harae (超占事略決 - 三日月ノ祓, 'Chou Senji Ryakuketsu -''Mikazuki no Futsu'') This was a secret exorcist magic left to Yoh by Matamune, to help vanquish the Oni that Anna created. However this magic depleted the reserve furyoku within Matamune, and as a result, sent him to the hereafter. * Gouma Choubuku (降魔調伏) : She used this technique to gain control over Asakura Hao's shikigami, Zenki and Goki. She also uses the shikigamis as something like a Spirit Ally, and they have great power. * Onmyōjutsu (Yin and Yang Technique) Using his knowledge in onmyōjutsu, he is able to see small glimpses into possible futures. * Shikigami Kooni By using a Shikigami summoning technique, which is his specialty, Yohmei can create and control any number of these small Over Souls using small leaves as their mediums. Yohmei almost constantly uses these, even outside of combat, to do small tasks like fetching items, holding the newspaper, and so forth. However, if he so wishes they can send verbal messages or even kill people, if they have sufficient numbers. These spirits don't appear to be particularly smart. * Asakura Shiki Onmyō Jutsu - Hyaku Shikigami (Asakura Style Yin and Yang Technique - Hundred Shikigami Kooni) This is Yohmei's favored technique which creates countless Shikigami Kooni, that he can then use to surround an opponent and attack them from all directions at once. * Onmyōdō (陰陽道) Hao's original abilities of a taijitsu master from his first life has given him full control over the elements and divination powers. He is not only able to manipulate the six elements of nature, fire, earth, wood, metal, and water materially, but also spiritually as shown when he converts the Spirit of Fire into the Spirit of Water, albeit temporarily. Even without the spirit of fire, Hao possesses great elemental and divination abilities and can easily bend oni and demigods to his will. However, with the addition of the Spirit of Fire, one can only assume that he can greatly amplify the circular properties of his art by using the it as a power source. However, the spirit of fire uses mostly physical attacks, and on occasion its fire attributes have been used in combat. Since Hao is fond of the element fire, he is rarely seen using his taijitu arts in both the manga and the anime. Nevertheless, the combination that his Onmyōdō abilities and the Spirit of Fire forms definitely gives him an Oversoul second in power only to one with the Great Spirit. Weapons Spirit :See More: Jeong :: See More: Oni Hana has demonstrated the skill to summon Onis like his mother, Anna. It was an ability given to him by his uncle, Asakura Hao, when he revived him as a baby, as a way of preventing him from ever dying again.2 Initially he only summons small ones, but if they are defeated he begins to chant "Demons Out" while summoning large ones. Eventually he will begin to condense the summoned Onis into a Dark Oni. When Ichihara Ryuji almost killed Hana by fracturing his skull he went into a trance and began summoning them at random. Alumi refers to this state as Setsubun Mode. When he was attacked by Ibuki Gakko he summoned several small ones at will and was even able to shape them into a battle armor around himself.3 He can also use furyoku nullification with the small onis. :: See More: Oboro Daikyoh His spirit is that of Oboro Daikyoh, a spirit that Amidamaru calls a Rōnin, a samurai without a master. Using his umbrella as a medium he is able to create an Over Soul that Amidamaru claims is on pair with Yoh's O.S. Spirit of Sword. History Past He raised his children alone in the mountains without any friends and other kinds of contact to the outside world.Shaman King Manga - Flowers Chapter 4 He rarely left the house, but amongst the few times he did, he once brought home an unknown spirit given to him by an unknown person.Shaman King Manga - Flowers Chapter 9 Flowers After his children's failed attacks on Asakura Hana, Tamamura Tamao arrives at his house in Kyoto and proceed to crush it with Dai Tengu. Even though Yohkyo attempts to retaliate with his Over Soul, Tamao is still able to beat and humiliate him.Shaman King Manga - Flowers Chapter 6 Anime/Manga Difference Yohkyo is a manga-only character. Trivia References External Links Category: Male Characters Category: Asakura Family